Partners In Time
by parxdise
Summary: Hermione and Draco are sent back in time 53 years when she finds a broken time turner, they manage to stay at Hogwarts, but there is one person they thought they would never meet.
1. Chapter 1

Partners in time

Hermione Granger had accepted the fact she was going to die right after she had begun withstanding her time at the malfoy manor, Bellatrix was cackling loudly at her pain and firing more powerful _crucio's_ by the minute. 'I have to get out of here' she thought desperately. Harry and Ron were nowehere to be seen, and she begun to panic. She was thrown out of the way when Bellatrix begun interrogating the goblin and her mind went blank, her back collided with something hard, a table leg. A small object fell onto the cold wooden floor and smashed, she was guessing no one heard it over the ruckuss. She picked it up feebly and saw it was a _time turner_. Her stomach gave a funny jolt of hope, this was moments later replaced by a sick feeling when she saw it was broken, the miniscule crystal-like pieces of sand were falling out at an alarming rate. She looked up, her vision was growing fuzzy now, she was beginning to lose conciousness. Malfoy stood there, clearly shocked, not knowing what to do.

"h-help…"

She managed to stutter out, hoping he would do something to help them out of this mess. She grabbed the end of his trousers,

"Please… P-please!"she whimpered,

he didn't make any attempt to shake her off, just stood there, shocked. The time turner began to glow a faint orange, and let off a mysterious glimmer. Hermione had never read anything about time turners acting this way in her time of studying them, she was transfixed. The floor gave a small rumble and then a big jolt. Hermione looked over to the others, no-one was focused on them, Bellatrix was still having fun shouting at the goblin, Lucius and Narcissa stoof side by side with their backs turned. The time turner suddenly felt white hot, it burned her skin, she gasped but could not let go. It was stuck. Then everything went black, Hermione and Draco were suddenly thrown up into the air with great force, there were blinding lights and constorted backgrounds and colours, Hermione could see a look of panic on Draco's face. The time turner was still burning immensely in her hand the hands on the clocks were spinning round rapidly. Her vision began to blur and she felt very nauceas, then with one last tiring scream she was thrown onto the floor violently and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for chapter 1 being so short! I just wanted to get a general idea of what was happening and where they were, how they got there ect. From now on chapters will be a lot longer! J

Chapter two

Sunlight was shining in the slits Hermiones eyes had opened to. She blinked, trying to move her fingers was wasted effort, they were numb and frozen to the spot, refusing to move. After a few minutes she felt the movement coming back to them, then her arms allowed her to sit up and she shakily lifted herself off the grassy ground, resting all her weight on her forearms. She was surrounded by trees, clearly in the woods, she caught rays of sunlight shining through the branches and panic rose in her, where was she? Where were Harry and Ron? Were they alright?

She felt something slightly warm in her hand, she lifted it, thinking it was her wand, then another plummet of her stomach ensued. Her wand was still at Malfoy Manor, probably in one of the snatchers pockets. In her hand sat the time turner, _'there really is no use in this now_' she thought miserably. Looking over to her right and did a double take, her stomach turning over. _Malfoy _was laying there, still as ever, clearly unconscious. Had she _really _dragged him into this? All she had done was tug at the end of his trousers… '_but'_, she thought with a sinking feeling, that had been no ordinary grip. Where she had picked up he broken time turner it had formed some sort of magical bond, why else had she not been able to let go of it? It was the only logical explaination she could think of. But then why had it transported them to a completely different location? That had never been the purpose of a time turner, nor had she ever heard of that happening. She managed to crawl over to Draco and shake him,

"Malfoy… get up!" She hissed,

he stirred, seemingly having the same problem with moving as she had. He groaned slightly, then sat up, looking at her and jumping backwards, a look of shock and disgust on his face.

"_What the!_... what are you… where did you?! WHERE AM I?!" He suddenly shouted so loud the birds flew from the trees in the opposite direction.

"I.. I'm not really sure" Hermione admitted, for once, at a complete loss of what to do.

"We seem to have been transported somewhere through the broken time turner, I don't have any idea of what time or date we travelled back to" She said, for once, at a complete loss of what to do.

"oh, well that's just marvellous Granger, just fucking fantastic!" he spat.

"excuse me? Its not my fault that time turner broke! It's not my fault we're here!" she said, losing her patience.

He began pacing, running his hands through his hair frantically.

"well you didn't have to grab onto me like that" he muttered, deep distaste in his voice. He began walking off, leaving her there, mouth agape.

"don't try and blame this all on me! This isn't my fault!"

"well who's fault is it then?! Its certianly not mine! Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm trying to find a way out of here"

"fine then! I don't need your help" she said venomously and began storming in the other direction.

"you sure seemed like you needed my help not so long ago" he retorted. She spun round, he had a cocky smirk on his face, how dare he?! _How dare he?!_

"how dare you! That was on completely different circumstances! That was-"

"save your breath mudblood, you're going to need it"

"are you _threatening _me?!"

"now now" he said, the smirk growing bigger by the second.

"why would I have any intention of threatening _you? _I was merely stating you might want to watch your tone with me from now on"

"and why, may I ask, would I do that?" she spat, growing more impatient by the second.

"because" he said, pulling something out of his pocket. _Her wand_. Her mouth fell open.

"how on earth did you get _my_ wand? Give it to me now!" she spluttered, rushing over to him and making an unsuccessful grab at it, he laughed.

"I don't think it matters how I have it, but I think I'm going to keep it for a bit, until you learn to be nice to me" he said. Obviously having no intention of giving it back. She pointed her hand at her wand,

"accio! _Accio! ACCIO!"_ she grew more frustrated, and he wouldn't bloody stop laughing at her!

"shut up! Give me my wand!" she shouted at him, he made a mock surprise face,

"my my Granger, where are your _manners?_"

"Malfoy, I'm warning you now. Give. Me. My. Wand".

"okay, on one condition. You aren't allowed to try and kill me with it the second you get it back, and you aren't allowed to be rude to me" he said, his lips forming a smirk. She shook her head quickly,

"yes yes whatever just give it to me" she said impatiently. He slowly held his hand out and she grabbed her wand, with a sigh of relief. He raised his eyebrows in surprise,

"what, you aren't going to apparate out of here straight back to potty and weasel?"

"well seeing as they could be anywhere I'm obviously not going to do that, and i'm also wanted, I'd be locked up in azkaban if anyone saw me on the streets, everyone knows im travelling with Harry" she said, ignoring the odd feeling in her stomach, a voice at the back of her head kept on saying _'you're only telling him that because you know they're probably dead. Dead dead dead'_. She shook it off.

"and also, If my suspicions are correct, we travelled back in time. I don't know what amount of time or how far back. We also got transported to a different location which I have never heard anything about before during my time of studying time turners. Its quite odd because in 1764 there was a wizard who-"

"alright Granger spare me the essay" he said, waving her off with a hand.

She glared at him. He just continued to look as if nothing was wrong. Well _everything _was wrong!

"I have an idea malfoy, and you're probably not going to like it"

he eyed her suspiciously, "what idea?"

"I was thinking we should make some sort of agreement, like a temporary partnership and learn to get along, just until we find out where we are and how to get back" she said.

"i… um…" he said, unsure.

"well think about it, we could be anywhere and in any time, we should try and work together" she said, more confident.

"whatever" he muttered, she nodded her head and began walking on, he followed far behind, after about ten minutes they reached somewhere she found awfully familiar, a small alley that led into a village. _Hogsmeade. _Her heart gave a giant leap, if she was discovered here people would know her for sure. She turned to malfoy,

"we're in hogsmeade"

"yeah I figured that out funnily enough"

she glared at him, then drew her attention back to the village, there was something she couldn't put her finger on about it. It just looked, sort of, _newer_. She pulled out her wand, and used a glamour charm to make her hair blonde and shorter, and turned her eyes blue.

"what are you doing that for?"

"I'm disguising myself, nobody can know its me"

they made their way into the village, passing honeydukes and the three broomsticks until she came to a newspaper stand, picking up one she scanned it quickly and her heart thudded, she felt sick. This couldn't be. This was impossible. _Monday, 6th February 1945._

1945.

"malfoy, look at the date" she said, thrusting the paper at him with a shaky hand. He took it and examined the paper for a second, then turned pale, sickly looking.

"this has to be some sort of a joke" he muttered frantically,

"this… this isn't real… this just _isn't _happening!" he gabbled, his breathing becoming erratic.

"malfoy, calm down! We just need to find someone who can help us, we can show them the time turner and they might be able to send us back" she said, she knew there was a very light chance they would be able to get back, time travel was nearly impossible. There were only very few ways to go back in time. She had just broken one of the very few time turners in existence…

They tried numerous shops, read several books in the bland library that sat in the corner, with no luck. Nothing they read had anything about faulty time turners sending people years back in time. Hermione was growing less hopeful by the minute. They didn't know anyone in Hogsmeade who knew anything about time travel. Then an idea popped into Hermione's head,

"Malfoy, do you think we should maybe visit Dumbledore?" she said in a whisper, she didn't want anyone eavesdropping on their conversation. Draco looked slightly nervous,

"I'm not going to see that old bat" he said. Hermione sighed, she could tell that Draco still probably had a guilty conscience about what happened in their sixth year.

"look Malfoy, we both want and need to get home, anything we do here may affect the future, hell, even being here is affecting the future! We need to find someone who is very smart and will be able to give us a good chance at getting back. The only person with that kind of knowledge is Dumbledore" she said, in a final tone. She would get hin to see dumbledore if it was the last thing they did. Draco rolled his eyes but she could tell he was agreeing with her, even though he would never admit it.

"and how do you suppose we do that? Just waltz straight through the front doors?" he said sarcastically.

"well no, I've already thought about it, and it seems that today is a hogsmeade visit. So we just have to disillusion ourselves and get into one of the carridges. And then we get into hogwarts, we go straight to dumbledore. Tell him how we got here and well…"

"and where are we going to stay granger? We have no money, oh I'm really glad you've thought this one through"

"well I suppose there might be a possibility we are aloud to stay… and there is a school fund…" she said, sounding uncertain. He laughed, much to her annoyance.

"stop laughing at me! At least I actually thought of a plan!" she hissed, he rolled his eyes. Again.

"alright granger, we'll go with your completely ludocris plan"

The journey to Hogwarts was very stressful and uncomfortable, at many points she was kicked in the shins and someone actually dumped their bag on Draco's head, which caused Hermione to break out in giggles that were very hard to control. When they got to the gates they tried their best to blend in, still disillusioned. When they reached the grounds they made their way to the edge of the forbidden forest, removing the charm so they were visible again. Hermione removed her disguise, then they made their way in an awkward silence. Her heart began to beat faster as they got close to the castle. They tried to blend in their best but it was hard considering hermione was wearing clothes that had never been seen or heard of, people cast them funny looks and she felt very self concious. Once or twice she had to stop Draco from calling out something rude to people who wouldn't stop staring. They made their way into the entrance hall and up the stairs, Hermione stopped Draco from turning left,

"what are you doing?" he hissed, trying to remove himself from her grip, a look of disgust on his face. Once she let go of him he wiped his arm, as if she had left some kind of germ on him. She scoffed,

"We're not going to the headmaster's office, Dumbledore isn't headmaster yet, remember?"

"well where are we supposed to find Dumbledore?"

"I don't know… maybe we should just… check his office?"

"and where is that Granger? I suppose you know everything now do you?"

"don't get like that with me! At least we actually got in!"

"well done Granger, would you like a shiny gold trphy? Let me just see If I have one in my-" hermione slapped him on the arm, cutting his sentence short. And jabbed her finger to the end of the corridoor, Dumbledore was walking their way, though he looked a lot younger, he had a shade of auburn in his greying hair and a small beard. They approached him slowly,

"Excuse me professor Dumbledore?" hermione asked nervously, he stopped and looked at them with a surprised expression,

"I do not believe I have seen you two before? Are you students here?" he said, they were lost for words,

"No… well yes, I mean… could we talk to you about something?"

"Ah yes… well my office is just this way, I see it must be a matter of some importance if it causes you to sneak into the school" he said with a faint trace of a smile and the usual twinkle in his blue eyes.

When they got into his office and sat on the chairs in front of his desks Hermione began gushing, before she knew it the entire story had come out.

"so you mean to say…" he said, looking slightly comprehensive,

"that you had a broken time turner, and it transported you two here?"

they nodded,

"exactly how many years back have you come?"

"53 sir" Hermione said, without having to think about it. He nodded, stroking his chin,

"I see, I see" he said, for a few excruciating seconds hermione thought he was going to say they weren't aloud to stay and would have to find somehwere else to go.

"and what houses were you in?" he asked,

"I was in Gryffindor, Malfoy was in Slytherin"

"Malfoy… could you be related to abraxas malfoy?"

"yes, he's my grandfather" draco muttered, not quite reaching Dumbledore's eye.

"I shall speak to Professor Dippet of your conditions, I will say you are wishing to take a place at this school because it was not safe for you while grindelwalds invasion of france" he said, pausing slightly,

"You will say that you were both born in England but attended Beauxbatons academy of magic, it would do you well to not reveal much about your past, I don't think you want too many people asking you questions. As for you getting back to your time, I will do my best to help you"

"thank you professor, really" hermione said, amazed their plan had worked. He gave a curt nod.

"As for your last names, Mr Malfoy I suggest you change yours. Miss Granger I don't see a problem with keeping your last name"

"Netefari, then" Draco mumbled.

"I'm going to speak to Professor Dippet, I will be back shortly, feel free to help yourself to a lemon drop" he said, with a fond smile.

Aramando Dippet was a small weedy man with a long grey beard and a balding head, he spoke far too loudly and coughed in a most disgusting manner. Hermione didn't think she could withstand another minute of his nonsense,

"I say, you are a bit late to ask for a place to stay at Hogwarts, but nonetheless I cannot turn you away… I will have our head boy take you to your dorms, and have your uniforms delivered to you, ah Slytherin and Gryffindor was it? Ah yes… yes.." he said, trailing off slightly. There was an awkward silence until a knock on the door sounded through the office.

"come in" dippet called out, the door opened and closed lightly. Hermione turned round, curious as to who head boy was. A tall boy with very dark hair and pale skin stood straight before them.

"You wished to see me professor?" he said,

"Ah yes, hello Tom".

SORRY FOR A CLIFFHANGER, I'M GOING TO INTRODUCE TOM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE!

I'm really excited to start writing tom, and hope to develop a friendship between draco and hermione very soon :)

R&R!

Parxdise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So yeah.. chapter 3 I'm actually really excited to write this one because its going to have a lot of Hermione/Tom! And let me just point out now, if you think Tom is going to be a nice, friendly, 'falling-at-his-feet' guy for Hermione, then think again! Tom is going to be evil and cruel, none of that nice guy rubbish! But I promise there will be Tom/Hermione!**

**Oh and also, yes Draco and Hermione will be in different houses, but they will be spending a lot of time together from here on out and will be developing a friendship. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"take a seat Tom" Dippet said with a silly smile on his face, it was quite obvious, that he liked this boy very much. Tom sat down in the chair beside Hermione,

"Miss Granger, Mr Netefari, this is our Head boy Tom Riddle," Dippet said proudly, a look of admiration on his face "He will be showing you to your dorm Mr Netefari**" **he said, nodding to Tom. Hermione's mouth went dry, she suddenly felt very sick. _Tom Riddle. Here. Right in front of her. _This could not be possible, how could she have been so stupid as to overlook it? She now remembered Harry telling her that Riddle had opened the chamber of secrets in his fifth year, in 1943.

he was already a murderer… he had already done so many bad things…

she felt such a burning hatred in her chest that she was worried she might act out and do something stupid, she felt as if there was scalding hot acid rising in her body,

"Miss Granger, are you okay?" Dippet said, as if he were concerned, though he obviously wasn't at all, his voice was emotionless and bored.

"oh… yes sir, I'm fine" she said, avoiding Riddle's gaze.

There was another short tap on the door

"Yes yes come in" Dippet called out, the door opened and a girl with dark brown hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes walked into the room.

"Headmaster" she said, nodding her head curtly, though Dippet didn't pay as much attention to her like he did to Tom.

"and this is our Head girl Eva Preston. She will be showing you to your dorm Miss Granger" he said, nodding his head towards her. She took a seat next to Tom and Dippet began to drone on again. A long 15 minutes later he decided he was finally done, much to Hermione's relief.

"well, here are your timetables, you shall start normal lessons tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it here" he said, not one bit on genuine care showed in his voice at all, Hermione did not feel at home, in fact she felt the exact opposite. This was all wrong. She should be in her time, with Harry and Ron and all her friends, and the order… fighting Voldemort… fighting for the good side. Not here at hogwarts, sitting _next to _Voldemort, lounging around doing lessons as if she didn't have a care in the world. This was all _wrong wrong wrong. _She took the parchment from Dippet and stood up, trying to avoid Riddle's eyes. They left the office and he took off ahead of them, his stride was confident and in-sync, his arms and legs moved in the same way with every step. Draco shot one last look back at her and then they dissappeared around the corner. Eva approached her and they took off down the corridor,

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said, turning to Hermione, a smile on her lips.

"Thanks"

"So why'd you come here?"

"Grindelwald, he was in France so I decided it wasn't safe, that's why me and Draco came here"

"ooh is he your boyfriend?" she said, winking. Hermione snorted,

"As if! That is the last thing that would ever happen!"

they carried on in mostly silence, exchanging a few words now and then. When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait a feeling of dread came over Hermione. Harry and Ron and Ginny and Neville and all her friends weren't going to be there, and that thought scared her. Eva said the password and they walked in.

A strong emotion took over her, it was exactly how she remembered it, the big red sofas in front of a roasting fire, laughter all around. The red and gold hangings around the room, people were sitting at tables, talking, doing homework, experimenting with potions and plants from herbology (like Neville always did). But she felt detached from it all, this wasn't right, this wasn't _home._ She would give anything to see Harry and Ron playing wizards chess (Harry losing as always) to see Ginny making jokes and laughing, to see Fred and George trying to flog their joke shop goods, she would even have jumped for joy if Luna had shown up, telling her about wrackspurts and nargles. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see someone approaching her.

"Hi! Are you new? I'm Aubrey Allinson!" said a tall girl with tight, curly blonde hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes.

"oh hello, my name's Hermione. Hermione Granger" she said,

"Welcome to Gryffindor! By far the best house" she said with a smirk.

"Who's the new kid?" A voice sounded behind them,

"the 'new kid' is Hermione Granger" Eva said, rolling her eyes, though she was smirking.

"Well Hermione, I'm Edward, Edward Dunne" said the boy, he had long brown hair, green eyes and he was very tall. Another boy with red hair pale skin and freckles approached them, he highly reminded Hermione of the Weasleys, she thought of Ron, though only for a second, yet she still felt a pang in her chest,

"seeing as everyones introducing themselves, hi, I'm George Flynn. The best looking out of the bunch" he said with a cocky smirk.

"yeah you wish!" Aubrey said, causing them to chuckle, even Hermione, though it was forced.

"So how did you get to the common room? Did you ask one of the swotty prefects?" George asked,

"No, Eva showed me here. But I did see the Head boy though" she said, trying to keep the distaste out of her voice, but there was no need, the boys groaned.

"bloody Riddle, going round poking his nose in where it doesn't belong, trust me he's bad news" Edward said, rolling his eyes, it was obvious that he didn't like Riddle, and Hermione didn't blame him.

"yeah he's always sucking up to the teachers, the little bugger" George said, making fake vomit noises, causing the girls to retort quickly.

"Oh come on now, he isn't _that_ bad! He's nice, polite, smart, handsome.." said Eva, trailing off slightly.

"Yeah, and he's _ever so good _ with his wand" Aubrey said, spluttering, Making the boys frown more than ever.

"You two better stop that now before you end up like Edgemere" said edward to the two girls, now it was their time to frown.

"who's edgemere?" Hermione asked curiously, they all groaned this time,

"she's only the biggest cling-on _ever"_

"she hangs onto Tom like her life depends on it"

"not that all the other girls don't do it, its just that she won't stop, she's always 'tom can you help me with my homework?' 'tom I think I brewed my potion wrong, can you correct it?' 'tom I think your hair looks _great _today!' 'tom can I kiss your backside please?'" George said in a high pitched voice so that they were all laughing, and then they just clicked, much to Hermione's dismay.

Draco was living a nightmare, all because of bloody Granger, why didn't he just shake her hand off? If he hadn't felt that tiny bit of guilt he wouldn't be in this mess. Damn her! He supposed that he had to give her credit for getting them somewhere to stay, but everything was still far from okay. Like the fact he had a load of really annoying people breathing down his neck, trying to be his friends. And lets not forget the fact that he was 53 years back in time. Yes, everything was just completely messed up. Though he guessed he was lucky he hadn't ended up with Potter or Weasley, there would have been murder within an hour. After they had left Granger, him and Riddle had made a tense walk to the common room, where he had gone straight to his room to try and make sense of things. He knew how time turners worked, he wasn't stupid. So why had they not still been in the Manor? He had known his father had some dodgy, cursed items, but he knew he wasn't stupid enough to leave them lying around, or was he? It was all too much for his head to handle. He was out of ideas. He went back into the common room after checking the time, it was 6pm and he was bloody starving. But before he could make his way out he was stopped by someone, a tall boy with sandy hair and brown eyes,

"Netefari isn't it? Tom told me about you, Henry Avery" the boy said, extending his hand. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, _'piss off and leave me be you bloody moron!' _he thought. He shook the boys hand,

"Draco Netefari" he said in a stiff voice, trying to escape.

"Are you coming to dinner?"

"yes, I was just headed there now" draco said, _'as if it wasn't bloody obvious enough already!' _ he thought to himself. He was then forced to walk to dinner with a big-headed annoying idiot who wouldn't shut up.

Hermione went to her room (that she shared with Aubrey, Eva and another girl called Eleanor who didn't pay her much attention) to find a new stack of clothes, a hairbrush and a toothbrush on her bed, along with school supplies. She went to the bathroom to change her clothes, pulling on her uniform she took a deep breath,

"be strong Hermione, you know you can be."

and with that she left the room.

The great hall was emmiting inviting smells and Hermione had only just realised how hungry she was, she sat down and piled some mash and sausages onto her plate. She stole a glance over at the slytherin table and saw draco was sitting between a handsome boy with sandy hair and another boy with dark hair and a constant smirk plastered on his lips. Riddle was sitting next to the smirking boy and there was a girl on his right, her arm was around his and she was talking to him non-stop. She had blonde hair and blue eyes (from what Hermione could see) and she had a good guess who it was. Riddle wasn't talking, or even eating. Just giving a curt not every ten seconds, even though he showed no emotion the girl pleased with this.

'_how pathetic'_ She mused to herself, holding back a laugh at what the girls reaction would be if she could see what he looked like in the future.

"I saw that spell you did in defence against the dark arts today Tom, it was amazing! You have such good control over complicated spells!" Rosie said, Tom just nodded, she giggled. He normally would have grown tired of her constant public affection but he had a reputation to uphold, people to impress. Draco could not believe his eyes, here the riddle bloke was with a pretty girl all over him, and he was completely ignoring her. _'maybe he's gay' _draco thought to himself, supressing a snigger.

"so you're the new kid" said a boy to draco's left, he had dark hair and dark eyes, a small smirk was playing at the corner of his lips,

"that's right"

"Norman Mulciber" he said, "this is Peter Nott and this is Eileen Prince" he said, pointing to a small titchy boy with black hair and blue eyes, and a sallow faced girl with lank black hair and dark eyes. For some reason he couldn't put his finger on, those names _really _reminded him of something, he just couldn't think what. He was about to go over the tiring ritual of shaking their hands and making forced conversation when a tall boy with blonde hair and grey eyes came strolling into the great hall and plopped onto the bench, opposite him.

"ah you're the new kid right? I'm Abraxas Malfoy, pleasure to meet you" he said, holding his hand out. Draco's eyes bulged, that was his_ grandfather _sitting right in front of him. Draco shook his hand,

"Draco Netefari" he stuttered, he didn't know what else to say.

"So why did you come here so late?" Abraxas asked,

"Oh well.. I went to school in france and because of Grindelwald we decided to come here.. thought it would be uh.. safer…" he mumbled. There was a growing silence that was beginning to be more awkward until a squeaky girly voice shouted,

"Oh Tom stop, you're making me blush!" accompanied by a loud series of giggles. Draco frowned, his ears couldn't take this, and apparently no one elses could either.

"She does this all the time, you get used to it" Abraxas said smirking, causing the rest of them to snigger into their food. Near the end of dinner he caught Granger's eye, she was mouthing something to him, _library._ Typical of her, wanting to go the the library as soon as they had got here, he got out of his seat and made his way out to the entrance hall.

"ah you understood me" she said,

"of course I did, it wasn't exactly the hardest thing to figure out, especially knowing you. Should've known you'd want to go the library the second we got here" he said, trying his best to sound insulting, but just sounded teasing.

"oh shh, I just wanted to do some reasearch on our.. situation"

"Dumbledore's already doing that for us, what's the point in wasting my time?"

"well it wouldn't hurt would it?" she said, sounding rather offended. He sighed heavily, rolling his eyes.

"All right Granger whatever, we'll go the the library" he said, she smiled and began walking down the corridoor.

"we better get back bloody soon" Draco mumbled under his breath.

After she had told Draco who Tom really was his face went blank,

"You're lying!" he protested,

"oh be real! Why would I lie?" she retorted, he went a sickly green, she didn't blame him for being terrified, she knew what he could be like when he wanted to get information out of someone. Hermione opened the third book with a thud, so far she had not been successful but she was not going to give up, draco had his head in his hands, not helping at all.

She opened _"Studies of time travel" _and scanned the contents. Nothing. Absoultey _nothing_ on time turners. She was ready to scream in frustration. Nearly two hours later she got up huffily, leaving Draco (who was nearly asleep on the table) and went to to return her books to the shelves. She'd returned the majority and went round a corner, bumping into something hard. _Someone. _She looked up and inwardly groaned, just the absolute _last _person on earth she wanted to see right now. Tom Riddle did not look happy about being bumped into,

"sorry" she muttered quietly, not meeting his eyes. His 'nice-guy' façade had returned,

"No problem Miss Granger" he drawled, a charming smile on his lips. Was she really that stupid? No. '_ha!,' _she thought, '_trying to be nice and charming are we? I'm not going to fall that easily.' _His eyes flickered down to the book she was holding,

"Time Travel hm? How interesting," he said, no, he rather _questioned._ She resisted the urge to snatch her book away from sight,

"Just some… some light reading," she said quickly, trying to sound convincing, though she could tell he wasn't buying it.

He nodded,

"Right… of course," he said, his eyes boring into hers.

_Shit. _He couldn't be suspicious of her and he definitely couldn't find out about where she came from, it could ruin everything. Her eyes moved down to see what book he was holding, it looked like it was from the restricted section. _'no surprise there' _she thought sarcastically, the spine read '_Illegal Curses & Jinxes' _

"interesting book," she challenged, he narrowed his eyes,

"I was just doing some _light reading,_" he said, emphasis on the light, "I was thinking how truly silly it was for the Ministry of Magic to ban such defensive spells,"

"Defensive?," she retorted quickly, "life threatening spells are not defensive,"

"they are if you are in a life-threatening situation," he shot back quickly, his eyes narrowed even further, she began to feel nervous, they were in the deserted isle of a huge library, what if he _Crucio'd _her? _Avada'd _her?

"I guess so," she mumbled, wanting to be out of his prescence. Her wish was answered,

"Miss Granger, its been lovely chatting with you but I must go now." he said, going back to 'Mr-nice-guy' she nodded, not returning his smile. She heaved a sigh when he was finally out of sight.

'_I really need to stop pissing off dark lords.' _ She mused to herself.

Draco had been utterly dissappointed to find out that their hours spent in the library had been a waste of time and had earned them suspicion from the last person they wanted to annoy,

"well done Granger! Now we have him on our back, you should have just left it to Dumbledore!"

"I was only trying to help Draco!" she spat back, his glare faltered slightly,

"Why did you call me by my first name?" he asked, as if he was almost disgusted.

"Because I'm trying to be civil," she said rolling her eyes, "and I'm going to go and have a look in the retricted section tonight" she finished, making his eyes bulge.

"are you _mad_ Granger? You're going to go into a forbidden place late at night when there's a chance you might bump into a person who is dangerous and very suspicious of you? Oh and not to mention he's a murderous lunatic, yeah, such great knowledge Granger" he said in one gushing breath,

"Harry or Ron would have done it," she retorted quickly, "they would've had the courage," she said, lifting her chin slightly, he sniggered unnattractively,

"what is it with you Gryffindor's and courage? Its pathetic, stop risking your neck to prove a point,"

"I'm just trying to help get us back _home!,"_ she said, losing her patience, luckily that had shut him up, "I'm trying to help get us back to our own time Draco, where there is hope. Where is can be with my friends again, where you can see your parents again, where we might actually have a chance of defeating voldemort!", she said, her anger taking over her, though she felt slightly disenhearted at the thought of what side Draco was on. "but of course," she said in a cruel tone. "you're still on _his _side" spitting the word 'his' with distaste.

"this has nothing to do with that Granger!" he said, frowing,

"you're one of them"

"I don't know what I am anymore," he said, "look Granger, its your own choice if you want to risk being killed, but if you do go tonight, try not to get _avada'd_" he said hurridley, walking away, she thought that must be the closest he could get to kind. Sighing, and returning to the common room, she finally made a decision, she would go to the library, if there was a chance that it would help their situation then it was a risk she was willing to take.

Come 12:00am everyone was out of the common room, she was rather nervous at Draco's words '_he's a murderous lunatic'. _What if she did see him? Would he hurt her? She couldn't afford anymore suspicion from him. _'I really wish I had Harry's cloak right now' _she thought with a sinking feeling in her stomach, she missed him so much. She stepped out of the portrait nervously, as if waiting for Riddle to jump out of the shadows. She forced herself to carry her feet down to the library, it was completely silent, '_don't get nervous now Hermione' _she repeated to herself, she could see the restricted section now, her heart began to thud, was this such a good idea after all? _'it's too late to go back now'_. Once she had got in she began to rapidly scan all the books with only the pale light of a _lumos_ to guide her. After 15 minutes of searching she found absolutely _nothing_, _'what a waste of time'_ she thought bitterly. She turned to go and for the second time that day bumped into _something_ very hard, she knew almost instantly what that something was, she felt dread spreading in the pit of her stomach. _Shit shit shit!_ Her fear was confirmed when she saw the light of a _lumos_ brighten Riddle's face.

"Well, well, well," Riddle said, she couldn't quite read his face, "what are you doing out after hours in the restricted section Miss Granger?" he said, a smirk now appearing on his face,

"I could ask you the same thing Riddle," she retorted, then realising how foolish it was, an ugly scowl replaced his handsome features.

"I'm head boy, I'm aloud to be here. You are not though, so, why are you here?" he said, trying to sound menacing, he had succeeded, she would amit, she was a bit scared of what he might do; but tried not to show it. She laughed, the surprise showed on his face for a fraction of a second.

"no reason in particular" she said offhandedly, he wasn't buying it,

"so why is it you're so desperate to keep a secret whatever it is you're hiding?" he said, as tight smile on his lips, anyone else would have fallen for it, but she could easily recognise the cold look in his eyes.

"hiding?," she said nervously "I don't have any idea of what you're talking about" a cold smile washed over his features, it matched his eyes.

"are you really that naïve Miss Granger? Funny, you didn't seem like the type. Yes, I knew from the second I saw you that something was off, and I will find out what it is" he said, all possible politeness had been thrown out of the window, '_shit shit SHIT! Oh god what if he kills me?" _she thought rapidly, '_oh honestly get a grip!'_ she told herself,

"I don't know what theories you have thought up about me Riddle, but there's nothing to figure out" she said, turning to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, almost gently; but it was enough to scare her. She froze, waiting for death, but it didn't come, much to her relief.

"listen _Granger_," he spat, "you don't want to get on the wrong side of me" she yanked her arm free, looking him in the eyes, furious.

"then don't give me a reason to" she hissed back with equal ferocity, rushing out of the library as fast as her legs would carry her, leaving a very angry Tom Riddle alone.

**PHEW *wipes sweat off brow* I AM SO SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG, I FEEL SO BAD. I've been super super busy with so much stuff that's been going on in my life at the moment, I'm not that happy with this chapter to be honest, I got so lost for inspiration, and writing tom is a lot harder than I thought it would be! But nonetheless, I really hope you liked it! Please review because it gives me the motivation to continue!:) until next time! –**

**parxdise. **


End file.
